


The Avengers and Percy Jackson

by Stellarix_3



Series: Writing Prompts/Ideas [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Blood and Gore, Crossover, Death, Gen, Prompt Fic, Underworld, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellarix_3/pseuds/Stellarix_3
Summary: Nico di Angelo has an infinity stone to protect and thus meets the Avengers.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Writing Prompts/Ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089317
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	The Avengers and Percy Jackson

I thought of this awhile ago and I’m a little surprised no one thought of this. Instead of six there are seven Infinity Stones. Nico di Angelo has to protect the seventh stone that is hidden in the underworld and ends up having to work with the Avengers.  
He could be told about the stone from his father and have to collect it from a certain part of the underworld.  
I’m a fan of Nico x Will but if you don’t like that you don’t have to write it.


End file.
